1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to meta-data repositories and more particularly relates to dynamically allocating meta-data repository resources.
2. Description of the Related Art
A meta-data repository is a dataset that stores information about other datasets and is often referred to as a catalog in industry. Meta-data repositories are crucial in catalog structured operating systems due to the information they store. For example, a meta-data repository may store information about where a dataset resides, the type of information stored in a dataset, when a dataset was created, or other information pertaining to a dataset. Access to the meta-data repository is granted to an incoming request if a resource is available to facilitate the request. Otherwise, the request will not be handled immediately, but will be entered in a queue, such as a first-in-first-out (FIFO) queue, where it will wait for an available resource. Though the current implementations function as intended, apparent flaws currently exist.
For example, if incoming requests exceed the allocated resources, then each request received after the allocated resources are used must wait in the FIFO queue for a resource to become available. Waiting for a resource to become available results in undesirable wait time and poor workload performance. Although the current system would continue to function and deliver the desired information from a meta-data repository, the current system does not provide adequate performance.
Likewise, if an overabundance of resources are allocated to a meta-data repository, then the excessive resources are unavailable to accommodate requests to other meta-data repositories. Not only does this hinder the efficiency of the meta-data repositories involved, but is also a misuse of resources which could be used by the system to function more efficiently since resources are allocated from main memory. Once again, the current system continues to function but at an inefficient level.
Additionally, adjusting the meta-data repository allocation configuration requires a user to manually reconfigure the settings, which may result in undesirable delays and possible errors. To further complicate the matter, there currently exists neither a basis nor methodology to determine a proper resource allocation configuration, so the adjusted meta-data repository allocation configuration may not be correct. Accordingly, even where a user manually adjusts the resource allocation procedures, there is little to ensure the adjustment will be performed properly or even beneficially.
From the foregoing discussion, it should be apparent that a need exists for an apparatus, system, and method for dynamically allocating meta-data repository resources. Beneficially, such an apparatus, system, and method would periodically and automatically allocate meta-data repository resources.